La fleur et le loup
by Anonyma01
Summary: "A la fin de l'été, elle rentrerait dans une cage dorée. Poudlard et lui représentaient ses derniers instants d'insouciance." OS Narcissa/Remus.
1. Chapitre I

La fleur et le loup

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Couple **: Remus Lupin / Narcissa (Black) Malfoy

Voici le premier chapitre d'une petite fiction sans prétention. Elle se composera essentiellement d'OS, en lien les uns avec les autres, relatant ma vision de ce couple. Certes, il est totalement hors contexte du livre, mais il m'a toujours plu. Narcissa sera un peu OOC, forcément, et je ne tiendrais pas compte de certains faits des livres.

Dernière petite précision : Narcissa et Lucius sont censés avoir quelques années de plus que les Maraudeurs. Pour le bien de mon histoire, ils ont tous le même âge. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Narcissa ne savait que faire. Nouer ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon complexe dont elle seule avait le secret, ou les laisser cascader dans son dos. Si cela ne pouvait être que le seul soucis de la soirée. La jeune fille lissa les plis inexistants de sa robe gris anthracite. Elle l'avait acheté des semaines auparavant, choisie par ses soins... au grand dam de sa mère qui guettait d'un œil acéré sur la garde robe de sa benjamin. Mais Narcissa avait pris les devants, comme pour se persuader qu'elle contrôlait un minimum les événements de la soirée à venir.

Autour d'elle, le dortoir nageait dans une effervescence qui lui était peu coutumier. Ses camarades de classe, connues pour leur sobriété et leur froideur, semblaient se lâcher pour leur dernière grande soirée à Poudlard. L'école se terminait pour elles, leur ouvrant les portes d'un avenir déjà tout tracé. Narcissa soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Cette soirée marquait la fin de son enfance et elle avait décidé que cela se fasse à sa convenance. Exclure sa chère mère dans le choix de la robe en faisait parti, même si cela semblait minime.

Finalement, Narcissa opta pour le chignon et un maquillage discret. Elle était plutôt fière du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle espérait que Remus l'apprécie également. Le regard de son petit-ami comptait énormément, même si la soirée signait la fin de leur relation. D'ici la fin de l'été, elle deviendrait Mrs Lucius Malfoy, au plus grand plaisir de leurs familles respectives. Sa relation avec Remus était tendue depuis l'annonce des fiançailles mais Narcissa s'était battue pour continuer à le fréquenter jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Cela semblait inutile mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rompre, malgré l'insistance de ses parents.

Elle balaya le dortoir vert et argent une dernière fois avant de sortir. Ses camarades finissaient de se préparer, dans une agitation qui l'agaçait. Dans la salle commune, un petit groupe de 7ème année attendaient leur cavalière, assis dans les canapés noirs. Ils se tenaient droits, nerveux. Même au sein de leur propre maison, les Serpentards n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher. C'était leur ligne de conduite, contrastant étrangement avec les autres maisons. Cependant, leur ambiance s'était tout de même alourdie depuis le début de la Guerre quelques années auparavant.

Narcissa rejoignit seule le Hall de Poudlard où ses amis l'attendaient. Elle sourit. Engoncés dans leurs habits de soirée, les Maraudeurs renvoyaient une image plutôt inhabituelle et tordante. Quoique Sirius, son cousin le plus proche, semblait classe en toute circonstance et avec n'importe quel vêtement sur le dos. Bien pour cela qu'il avait constamment une file d'admiratrices sur les chaussures. Enfin il se plaisait à le croire.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Remus, tout aussi mignon dans sa robe foncée, assortie à la sienne. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa couler dans son étreinte. Elle nicha son nez au creux de son cou, humant une odeur familière de musc. Une odeur très animale.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en s'écartant d'elle, un sourire douloureux sur son visage déjà marqué.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mr Lupin... S'il te plait, profitons de la soirée et ne pensons pas à ce qui va se passer demain.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement. Narcissa aurait aimé qu'il y mette plus d'ardeur, mais cela serait pour une autre partie de la soirée. Non seulement, Minerva McGonagall réprouvait ce genre de comportement devant les autres étudiants mais Remus aimait entretenir l'ambiguïté. Sage aux yeux du monde, en privé il montrait une tout autre facette. Une facette qui, soyons honnête, manquerait beaucoup à Narcissa.

- Bon les tourtereaux, on prend racine ou on se décide à aller ce que Dumbledore a fait de la Grande Salle ? Lança James, sous le regard courroucé de Lily.

- Toujours aussi délicat, railla-t-elle.

- Mon manque de délicatesse ne te gêne pas habituellement...

Lily rougit violemment et donna une tape sur l'épaule de James. Elle portait une robe simple, émeraude, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Guère original dirait certains, mais Lily avait cure de l'avis des autres. Elle sortait avec James depuis quelques mois, après des années d'acharnement de la part du jeune homme. Ils formait un beau couple, bien que différents.

- Okay les amis, on en a assez entendu, intervint Sirius en les poussant vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

L'amitié de Narcissa avec les Maraudeurs avait démarré au début de sa scolarité, largement aidée par Sirius. Bien qu'envoyés dans des maisons différentes, ils avaient tout de même entretenu des liens. Elle s'était ainsi rapprochée de ses amis et avait lié une amitié avec eux. A ce jour, elle représentait une rare Serpentarde amie avec des Gryffondors. Ses condisciples ne comprenaient guère, ancrés dans les coutumes de l'école, encore plus divisée depuis l'émergence d'un puissant sorcier noir. Le nom des Black faisait que ses choix étaient respectés. Même ses parents avaient fermés les yeux, persuadés que leur fille reviendrait dans le droit chemin avec son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Eh ben, le vieux fou a encore fait des merveilles, souffla James, admiratif devant la décoration de la salle de réception.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, au sens littéral comme au figuré. Il avait cessé de rabrouer ses amis par rapport à Dumbledore. Bien qu'il ait compris que les surnoms de James ne relevait pas de l'irrespect, il avait encore cette réaction automatique. Il ne se permettrait jamais ceci envers le Sorcier qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il l'était. Un humain transformé en monstre quelques fois dans l'année... mais un humain tout de même. Narcissa le respectait aussi pour cela, même si elle évitait de s'en vanter auprès de ses parents.

Le petit groupe prit place à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes éparpillées dans la pièce. Celle-ci avait été décorée sous le thème de la nature et ils avaient l'impression de se trouver au sein d'une jolie clairière ensoleillée.

- Hmm de l'hydromel... ça se voit que la soirée est ouverte qu'aux 7ème années, commenta Sirius en regardant la bouteille posée au centre de la table.

- Je crois que Dumbledore a anticipé votre petite soirée qui va suivre après l'officielle, rétorqua Lily.

- Discrétion a été notre ligne de conduite concernant cette fameuse soirée et crois-moi...

- Le jour où tu arriveras à être réellement discret Sirius Black, j'épouserais ton meilleur ami...le coupa-t-elle. Autant dire que ce n'est pas demain la veille.

- Hé, s'exclama l'intéressé. J'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à vos histoires...

Narcissa, assise au-côté de son petit-ami, se tourna vers lui.

- Les joutes verbales entre Lily et James nous manquaient tellement que Sirius, en bon ami, a décidé de prendre le relais, murmura-t-elle, un regard moqueur lancé en direction de son cousin.

- Cissa, je t'ai entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas, entre Lily et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Un jour elle se rendra compte que James est une pâle copie de ma célèbre personne !

- Et ta tête, pas trop lourde à porter ? Intervint Remus en lui lançait un petit caillou, qui servait de décoration.

- Je vois que tous mes amis sont contre moi ce soir, répondit Sirius, feignant d'être triste. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool.

Il se servit un généreux verre d'hydromel et cinq autres verres vint rejoindre rapidement le sien.

- A Poudlard, trinquèrent-ils d'une même voix. Et surtout à nous, qui avons fait trembler tous ses murs ! Ajouta Sirius.

- Oui, je crois même qu'on lui manquera...

James lança un regard malicieux à son meilleur ami, encore emballé par leur dernière farce, datant de la veille. Narcissa n'avait pas pu y assister. N'étant pas dans la même maison qu'eux, elle était souvent tenue à l'écart, malgré eux. Ceci ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle aimait leur côté blagueur mais y être mêlée était tout autre chose.

Une fois que tous leurs condisciples furent installés, Dumbledore se leva et intima le silence. En cette occasion, il portait une longue robe bleue nuit, brodée de fils argentés.

- Chers élèves, nous voilà tous réunis pour cette dernière soirée au Château ensemble, commença-t-il d'une voix chantante. Il est toujours difficile chaque année de dire au-revoir à tous ceux qui ont fait partis de l'histoire de Poudlard. Je vais rester bref car je sais que vous êtes impatients de goûter les délicieux mets préparés pour l'occasion... Vous voilà aux portes de votre avenir, celui que vous avez déjà choisi ou que vous choisirez prochainement. La seule difficulté reste de faire le bon choix. Ne l'oubliez pas...

Il leva un verre doré à leur intention et tout le monde applaudit. Narcissa sentit le regard de Remus et ne put le soutenir. Elle avait très bien saisi le double message de leur directeur, tout comme son petit-ami. Le mariage arrangé n'était pas son choix, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'y opposer. Elle était jeune, faible et elle avait craint les représailles. En acceptant cette union, Narcissa protégeait indirectement Remus. Ainsi écarté de sa vie, il ne représentait plus un danger aux yeux de sa famille, qui finirait par l'oublier.

- Tu viens Cissa, on va se servir au buffet, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, une main posée sur son épaule.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas aperçu le mouvement de foule vers les buffets généreusement garnis. Sirius et James, à coup de sourires charmeurs, réussirent à se glisser devant tout le monde. Au grand dam de Lily qui attendait patiemment son tour. Narcissa saisit la main de Remus et le suivit.

- Je te trouve bien silencieuse, dit-il alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans la foule.

- J'ai encore du mal à percuter que c'est la dernière... Dans deux jours, on part pour nous jamais revenir.

- Pourtant ton été sera plutôt chargé avec les préparatifs du mariage, répliqua amèrement Remus.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment...

Elle lui serra la main, confuse sur ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme ne pouvait décemment pas le consoler. Ses mots sonneraient vain parce que faux. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux sans elle. Il était encore jeune et avait la vie devant lui. Même s'il était persuadé du contraire.

- Et pourtant les faits sont là... Je ne t'ai rien dit jusque là mais c'est dur. Dans deux jours, on se dira adieu sur un quai de train bondé. C'est tellement impersonnel... j'aurais aimé autre chose.

- Ces deux prochains jours seront à nous, je te le promets... murmura-elle. Et ce n'est pas un adieu, cet été je me débrouillerais pour que l'on se voit...

- Cet été tu auras autre chose à faire. Tu seras la reine de la soirée je te rappelle.

- Ça c'est la version officielle... Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur le choix de la robe, des invités et ni même de ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je suis spectatrice. Mais au final, ça ne me gêne pas trop, moins je suis impliquée, mieux je me porte.

Remus ne répondit pas. La conversation avait glissé sur une pente dangereuse, malgré sa volonté. Ils furent rejoint par Sirius et James, une assiette débordante dans chaque main. Lily et Peter étaient encore en train de se servir.

- Matez-moi ça les gars, les elfes se sont surpassés ! S'exclama son cousin, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux gris.

- Franchement Sirius, je me demande parfois de qui ton estomac ou les filles passent en priorité dans ta vie, railla Narcissa.

- C'est un dilemme non résolu encore, mais j'y réfléchit grandement je te jure, répondit-il la bouche déjà pleine de petits fours

Comme leur tour arrivait, les deux Maraudeurs rejoignirent leur table. Narcissa prit un peu de tout, curieuse de goûter tous les mets colorés présents sous ses yeux. Elle pensa aux petites mains qui avaient dû travailler toute la journée. Ses mêmes petites mains qui s'affairaient au Manoir Black, répondant sans cesse aux exigences parfois démesurées de sa famille.

Remus remplit son assiette de viande bien trop rouge pour les papilles de sa petite-amie. La pleine lune était encore loin, mais visiblement ses préférences alimentaires n'en dépendaient pas.

- Par Merlin Lunard, tu viens de tuer la bête, dit Peter, alors qu'ils arrivaient à table. Elle est crue ta viande.

- Je crois surtout que Dumbledore a eu une petite pensée pour moi, répondit le concerné. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

oo

Bien plus tard, les Weazzard's, le groupe engagé par Dumbledore pour la soirée, changèrent de registre, offrant une musique plus rock. Ses amis se levèrent pour aller danser mais Narcissa déclina leur invitation. Elle enviait leur insouciance et aurait aimé les rejoindre. Cependant, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la boule qui lui serrait les entrailles depuis le matin. A la place, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Un verre supplémentaire d'hydromel ne serait pas un luxe.

- Si tu recherches un quelconque état d'ébriété, il en faudra un peu plus, lança une voix désagréablement familière dans son dos.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Lucius, rétorqua Narcissa, en tournant vers la foule.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de son futur mari, se concentrant sur ses amis et Remus qui se déhanchaient exagérément sur la piste de danse improvisée. Lily riait aux éclats dans les bras de James. Vraiment, elle les enviait.

- Je ne cherche pas spécialement à être saoule et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore le permettrait, ajouta-t-elle.

- Dommage... ça serait tellement drôle de voir cette bande de sauvage éméchés jusqu'à l'oubli.

- Bon, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Pas que ta conversation ne me déplaise, mais pour le moment j'aimerais rejoindre mes amis.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que tu t'étais isolée volontairement, minauda Lucius. J'en ai profité pour venir te voir... te parler est toujours un réel plaisir.

Elle ne supportait pas son beau vocabulaire et ses manières aristocrates. C'est ce qui l'avait attirée chez Remus. Il agissait spontanément, parfois sans réfléchir. Avec ses amis, avec elle, il ne portait pas de masque, ne calculait pas ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles. Il était issu d'une famille modeste, qui l'avait élevé sans chichis, s'adaptant comme elle pouvait à sa condition. Tandis que Lucius gardait le contrôle sur tout, mesurant les infimes détails de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. Il avait été formaté ainsi. Narcissa, comme ses sœurs, avaient également été éduquées de la même manière. Elle réussissait à donner le change face à sa famille, jouant la petite fille modèle. Andromeda, sa sœur cadette, n'avait pas pu. Reniée de la famille quelques années plus tôt, elle était partie vivre avec l'homme qui depuis, était devenu son mari et le père de son unique fille.

- Plaisir non partagé, je le crains, dit-elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes amis m'attendent.

La jeune fille posa son verre vide sur le bar et il en profita pour lui attraper le bras. Il le serra violemment et elle grimaça de douleur.

- Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi Narcissa, siffla-t-il près de son visage. Quand tu deviendras légalement ma femme, tu oublieras vite ton insolence.

- Peut-être mais je ne le suis pas encore. Laisse-moi profiter de mes derniers jours à l'école. Tu auras toute ta vie pour avoir le contrôle sur moi... En attendant, lâche-moi !

Lucius relâcha sa poigne. Sa peau laiteuse s'ornait maintenant d'une marque rouge dont Narcissa se serait bien passée.

- Rendez-vous le 28 août ma belle, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Son cœur reprit progressivement un rythme normal. Si les quarante prochaines années de sa vie devaient se dérouler ainsi, elle ne tiendrait pas. Enfin ceci est un problème qu'elle réglerait plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy te voulait ? Demanda Remus quand Narcissa les rejoignit sur la piste de danse.

- Rien d'important, répondit-elle évasivement. Je suis toute à vous maintenant.

Sirius l'entraîna alors dans un rock improvisé, essayant de lui communiquer sa bonne humeur. Ce qui fonctionna, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle put enfin se détendre et commença réellement à profiter de sa soirée. Et elle était loin d'être terminée. Un groupe d'étudiants se forma autour d'eux, les applaudissant à tout rompre. Entre deux pas, Narcissa aperçut le visage souriant de Remus. Lui aussi semblait aller mieux. Curieusement leurs humeurs concordaient souvent.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir, chère cousine, déclara pompeusement Sirius à la fin de leur danse.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Essoufflée, elle s'inclina. Elle fut aussitôt entraînée par son petit-ami pour une nouvelle danse, plus calme et apaisante. Narcissa s'accrocha à son cou, tandis qu'il glissait ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Je suis toujours impressionné par tes brusques changements d'humeur, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai envie d'en profiter, rester dans son coin n'est pas la solution... Ce soir, c'est pour nous.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et elle anticipa ses paroles en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire mais elle refusait de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux. Alors elle l'embrassa, indifférente au regard des autres. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Elle tenta de lui montrer tout son amour, au-delà des trois petits mots qu'elle ne désirait ni entendre et ni prononcer.

- Tu crois que ça passerait inaperçu si on s'éclipsait maintenant ? Lui dit-il, contre ses lèvres.

- Rien n'échappe au regard acéré de Sirius, mais peu importe... Je suis toute à toi...

Il lui prit la main et tenta se faufiler parmi la foule. Comme prévu, son cousin les intercepta.

- Revenez pour la post-fête les amoureux, tu sais que je te le pardonnerais jamais Lunard.

Son regard malicieux contredisait ses paroles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, je te le ramène avant le couvre feu, ironisa la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Dans deux heures, rendez-vous devant la Sorcière Borgne, répondit le jeune homme, ignorant sa remarque. Cissa, tu es aussi de la partie.

- Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va vous laisser faire votre petite sauterie ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- La preuve que oui... Je suis persuadé qu'il est déjà au courant, rien ne lui échappe. A deux jours de la fin de l'école, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à nous tomber dessus.

Narcissa devait admettre que son raisonnement suivait une certaine logique. Elle acquiesça et entraîna Remus dans son sillon. Les quelques minutes passées auprès de Lucius lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle perdrait bientôt sa liberté. A la fin de l'été, elle rentrerait dans une cage dorée. Poudlard représentait ses derniers instants d'insouciance. Elle se devait alors de les honorer. Remus représentait alors une agréable compagnie pour cette mission.

oo


	2. Chapitre 2

La fleur et le loup

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Couple **: Remus Lupin / Narcissa (Black) Malfoy

* * *

_Hey Cissa, _

_Je n'ose même pas te demander comme tu vas. J'aurais aimé être là, avec toi, pour te soutenir. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être le bienvenu. Bref ne parlons pas de choses désagréables. Remus a emménagé courant juillet dans un appartement au-dessus de Fleury et Bott, il porte le numéro 5. Je lui ai proposé une colocation, il a refusé. Il va me tuer quand il saura que c'est moi qui t'es donné son adresse, il ne souhaitait pas que tu le saches. Ne lui en veux pas, il se protège à sa manière. A bientôt ma belle..._

_Sirius_

Narcissa froissa la lettre et la brûla d'un coup de baguette. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa fouineuse de mère mette la main dessus. La nuit tombait doucement sur le Chemin de Traverse, étrangement calme. Depuis quelques temps, les boutiques fermaient tôt et les Sorciers n'avaient plus pour habitude de tarder le soir. La rue avait perdu de sa tranquillité et les gens craignaient le pire chaque jour.

La jeune fille se trouvait devant la célèbre librairie, à la devanture peu avenante. Chaque boutique rivalisait d'astuce pour être la plus discrète. Ainsi les propriétaires s'imaginaient qu'elle serait moins propice aux attaques de Mangemorts. A tord sans doute.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Pour la discrétion, elle repassera. Sa baguette illumina une porte en bois, dans un renfoncement, juste à côté de l'entrée de Fleury et Bott. Narcissa s'approcha. Cela ne pouvait être que là. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable et la jeune fille pénétra dans un couloir sombre qui menait à un escalier en colimaçon. Peu rassurée, elle grimpa les marches. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'obscurité et la conduire dans un nouveau couloir. Elle chercha l'appartement de Remus, parmi les porte qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre. Sa main tremblait quand elle frappa au numéro 5. Son ex petit-ami lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, la surprise non feinte sur son visage fatigué.

- Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Demain, je me marie, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, soudainement consciente du venin qu'elle venait de cracher.

- Merci pour la piqûre de rappel, j'avais presque oublié ce détail, siffla le jeune homme.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, il ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureux de la voir. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Pourtant, elle se doutait qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Ils s'étaient séparés silencieusement, sur le quai d'une gare bondée, les mots coincés au fond de leur gorge serrée.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

Après une hésitation, Remus se décala et elle put pénétrer dans le minuscule appartement. Elle pensa à son immense chambre, qu'elle avait quitté en douce un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cependant, l'endroit, composé de deux pièces, semblait propre et sain. Une décoration minimaliste et quelques meubles emplissaient aisément les lieux. Narcissa posa sa fine cape sur le canapé usé.

- Fais comme chez toi... enfin je doute fortement que tu te sentes chez toi dans un endroit pareil.

La jeune fille ne préféra pas relever. Elle se moquait de l'endroit où il vivait. L'important était de le voir lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant l'été... . Narcissa ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de cette odeur familière qui embaumait les lieux. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Être près de lui ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle voulait s'autoriser ce caprice une dernière fois avant son mariage. Une dernière fois avant que Lucius ne mette fin à cette mascarade.

- Tu veux boire quelques chose ? Demanda Remus, inconscient du trouble qui la traversait.

Elle rouvrit les paupières.

- Non merci... Je t'ai envoyé des lettres cet été, reprit-elle.

- Je sais, mes parents me les ont fait parvenir. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre, je suis désolé.

Il prit place dans le canapé, qui sembla s'affaisser sous le poids de sa fatigue. La jeune femme voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- J'ignorais que tu avais déménagé.

- Dumbledore m'a recommandé auprès du gérant de Fleury et Bott... Il m'a engagé et me loue cet appartement pour une misère, répondit-il. Je laisse souffler mes parents avant que je revienne chez eux quand on m'aura foutu dehors pour absentéisme régulier.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main timide sur son épaule, qu'il repoussa brutalement. Il se leva brusquement et lui jeta un regard accusateur.

- Non Cissa, tu peux pas venir ici l'air de rien, avec un visage malheureux et une main consolatrice, s'emporta-t-il. J'essaye péniblement de me remettre de tout ça, ne viens pas compliquer les choses.

- Je sais... tu me manque vraiment, moi aussi j'essaye de...

Elle tenta une nouvelle approche, en vain. Il ne cessait de glisser une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux cendrés, déjà bien ébouriffés.

- Et alors ? Tu es égoïste et capricieuse...

Narcissa ne broncha pas. Il n'avait pas tord. Plus d'une fois, elle avait tenté de fuir le Manoir familial mais sa mère l'avait suivi comme son ombre, l'impliquant étrangement dans les derniers préparatifs du mariage. La jeune femme avait très bien compris la manœuvre. Elle l'occupait et la distrayait dans le seul but de l'empêcher de s'éclipser. Elle avait seulement baissé sa garde le dernier soir. Grossière erreur.

- Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé fuir, tout plaquer et venir te rejoindre...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?

- Le manque de courage sans doute...

- Oui, on va dire ça... il n'y a que dans les histoires où la jeune fille riche part avec le pauvre. Dans la réalité, elle reste avec son prince presque charmant.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi cynique, ironisa Narcissa.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Sa main semblait s'être stabilisée. Il la laissa tomber le long de son corps, vaincu. Elles semblaient loin les caresses furtives et les longues discussions qu'ils avaient partagés les derniers jours à Poudlard, isolés de tous et de toute réalité. Narcissa prit alors conscience qu'elles avaient sonné la fin, sans retour possible.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Reprit-il après un moment de silence. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à part nous faire plus de mal que nécessaire ?

- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis égoïste... Aide-moi à oublier l'erreur que je vais commettre.

- Tu l'as voulu Cissa, tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher...

Elle s'approcha et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Remus se tendit sous le toucher mais ne broncha pas. Le geste se transforma en une caresse furtive, aérienne. Leur deux visages se rapprochèrent, malgré le souhait du jeune homme.

- Comment peux-tu encore avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Chuchota-t-il. I peine quelques minutes, j'étais en colère contre toi et là...

- Nous nous sommes séparés contre notre gré, ce n'était pas terminé.

- Demain si...

En guise de réponse, elle se cala au creux de ses bras. Il luttait, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais une fois de plus, elle gagnerait. Il lui donnerait le sursis qu'elle désirait. Comme cela avait toujours été au cours de leur relation. Narcissa passa une main timide sous la chemise usée de Remus et ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur les muscles tendus par la nervosité. Elle n'en tint pas compte, tandis que l'autre main s'attaquait aux boutons. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer contre son cou. Il ne lui avait jamais résisté, ce soir-là ne serait pas une exception. Le manège dura quelques secondes. Brusquement, Remus l'attrapa par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui. Narcissa grimaça de surprise.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée... pas une veille de pleine lune, grogna-t-il.

Elle connaissait ce détail. Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer. Son mariage avec Lucius devait être célébré le lendemain au coucher du soleil. Au moment où la pleine lune montrerait ses premiers éclats... au moment où Remus Lupin cesserait d'être humain jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne à se cacher... Narcissa soupçonnait fortement le jeune Malfoy et sa chère famille d'avoir choisi volontairement cet instant. Non seulement, il était symbolique mais ils étaient aussi certains que Remus ne viendrait pas interrompre la cérémonie.

- Je te connais Remus, dit-elle doucement. Tu es certes plus hargneux, plus violent, car déjà guidé par tes instincts. Mais j'ai confiance, comme j'ai eu confiance toutes les autres fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation.

- Où est passé ton instinct de survie ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu. Pas avec toi en tout cas... Sinon notre couple n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

- Il n'a pas fonctionné, la preuve...

Narcissa préféré ne pas répondre. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, qu'il avait desserré. Sans préambule, elle passa une main derrière le cou de Remus et attrapa ses lèvres avec fougue. Quelques instants plus tard, il la plaqua sans douceur contre un mur et lui répondit avec le même empressement. Elle sourit contre sa bouche. La bête était là, encore tapie au fond de lui, mais bien présente. Narcissa ne savait pas encore comment elle justifierait auprès de sa famille les marques qui, indéniablement, allaient foncer sa peau le lendemain. Elle préféra ne pas y penser maintenant. Son esprit était bien trop occupé ailleurs.


End file.
